


Revenge

by CrystalNavy



Series: Fairytale gone bad [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Revenge never felt so sweet





	Revenge

Sia tapped her chin, seemingly deep in thought. She looked at the two men pinned to the wall of her house.

The vermin that had taken her beloved - her darling - away from her.

She was going to enjoy this one. 

She was going to enjoy this one immensely.

She pulled a knife out from her pouch, and watched as it glinted, reflecting the light that shone down on it.

Knives had always fascinated her - not as much as her boyfriend's smile and eyes once had - but they fascinated her all the same.

"Marshall D. Teach. Akainu Sakazuki. You are responsible for the unjust killing of Portgas D. Ace. How do you plead?"

Neither of them said a word, as Sia carved her former boyfriend's name on their chests.

She then stepped back to admire her handiwork. She traced each of the letters with her fingers in a loving manner.

A-C-E

Sia smiled. It was beautiful.

By now, they've gotten the message. The fearful look Marshall D. Teach had given her confirmed as much.

But she wouldn't stop.

She would make them suffer, before finally killing them.

Because they deserved nothing less.

They were responsible for her former boyfriend's death, after all.


End file.
